


Hold on, slow down.

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Blind Racetrack Higgins, Brotherly Love, Crutchie is an amputee, Disabled Character, Hospitalization, Injury, Let Crutchie Say Fuck, Not Lovers, Pure Crutchie, crutchie starts as charlie, mild depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Modern day Newsies. It was like any other day. The Newsies were out selling there papes just as they had been for hundreds of years. Only thing is, it’s 2019, everything is digital meaning the poor news boys hardly make a cent. People grow frustrated with the boys, and when people get frustrated and angry they do terrible things.





	Hold on, slow down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankfully I believe polio (which is what Crutchie is said to have by Andrew Keenan-Bolger) is nearly gone completely. Unfortunately I believe it may linger in some countries but as far as I’m aware not in the USA. Considering this is a modern era I decided to do my own little thing. I also made Race blind so he and Crutchie could have like a special bond between them. Also Katherine is a nurse who writes in her free time.
> 
> Trigger warning,   
Shooting   
Amputation   
Hospitals

The bell rang early Monday morning alerting the Newsies to get out of bed and start there day. It was a cold day in December close to Christmas, the boys loved Christmas seeing New York full of pretty lights, shops full of items they could not afford, prize turkeys they could stand and stare at for hours. But they weren’t lucky enough to have those sort of luxuries. It was lucky if the group of boys could earn 3 dollars between all of them. Nowadays all news was put up digitally meaning not many people now bought their papes. It was that time of year, where the Newsies numbers we’re smaller. Many of them were sick in bed with a raging fever and a hacking cough. Racetrack Higgins was one of their best sellers before, he developed Glaucoma, the Newsies didn’t have money to pay for surgery to correct his vision. Instead over time he became blind, his humour never died though. He still remained that same Racetrack he was when his eyes were sparkling blue and not clouded over. 

Jack sighed, so many newsies were to unwell to even step foot outside they’d probably die. Elmer had been sick with a fever for days now, Albert was refusing to leave till the boy was well again. However he new one Spritly boy he could rely on. Since the day Charlie was taken on by the Newsies he’d never missed a day, the kid was just 10 years old. Jack watched as the boy leapt out of bed and sprung off to get ready. This meant today it would just be him, Charlie, Davey, Specs and Romeo. 

“Aye Racer.” Jack called, the blonde haired boy whipped around to the direction of Jacks voice. “Youse well right? You think Youse could hit the streets? Everyone seems riddled with illness. We’s need a few more to sell today so we’s can eat tonight.” Race seemed to smile eagerly leaping to his feet. 

“Yeah! Youse can count on me Jack! I’m blind Jack people will feel sympathetic towards me isa make a fortune that Wes can buy that big turkey in the window!” Race said eagerly his milky eyes shining with determination. 

“Aye good on you Race, boys tis the plan of action. As Wes got so few numbers Wes gonna go in pairs yeh? Hopefully Wes sell More that way. Davey isa go wid you. Romeo and Specs. Charlie and Race. Youse all got it?” The boys all nodded in understanding and Race turned to Charlie grinned eagerly.

”Wes like the dream team. I’m blind and youse just a kid. Wes gonna be rich.” Race grinned. 

“Yeah!” Charlie exclaimed jumping up and down. “Tis gonna be the best Christmas ever!” The small boy said excitedly.

”Youse bet it is!” Race replied with equal enthusiasm. Race grabbed his white cane as the two left the lodge. The two walked in silence to Charlie’s regular selling spot. 

“Aye Race?” Charlie finally spoke. “Why’s youse usin that long stick?” He asked innocently. “I ain’t ever seen Youse use it before?” 

“Is cuz I’m blind Charl, stops mes from bumpin In ta things.” He says as his cane bumps into a trash can in the streets he taps his way around it till his path is clear.

”Oh...well...can you see anythin’?” 

“Nope. Just black.”

”isn’t that scary?”

”At first, but i’s Never scared of the dark.” 

“Oh...well, Wes here now Race.” Charlie’s regular selling spot was outside a butchers at Christmas the place got packed with people buying turkeys and meats for their Christmas dinners. Just as Charlie was about to hand out some papes for Race to sell a loud angry voice came from behind at the door of the butchers shop.

”HEY! Kid! I warned you! To STAY AWAY from here! Other wise there’d be consequences.” The butcher was holding a large hunting rifle under his arm. 

“Sir- all we’s tryna do is make some money...” Charlie pleaded. “My older brother he’s blind. Wes trying to get money to fix his eyes.” The 10 year old said innocently. Race just stared in confusion, clueless to what was going on. He quickly caught on with Charlie’s little act.

”Please sir, all I want is to be able ta see again..provide for me family. But I can’t..” here came Race’s skill to cry on queue. Tears rolled down his porcelain face. People around started to pity them and began handing money to Charlie which he quickly stuffed into his bag. Murmuring a ‘god bless’ or two to whoever handed him even a cent. 

“Thank Youse all, wes gonna eat today Racer.” Charlie said smiling “half Wes put towards food the other toward your surgery.” Race put a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. The two were very gifted actors so it seemed. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever see again Kid. I think we should should just have a feast tonight.” The crowd seemed to stare at them with pitying eyes. 

“ENOUGH!” Said the butcher taking aim with his gun. Race jumped at the loud noise of the rifle. He knew it hadn’t hit him he felt no pain, he felt a body drop at his feet the sound of whimpering could be heard. 

“C-Charlie?” Race stuttered out unsure of the figure was him. 

“It hurts..it hurts! Make it stop Race!” The boy whimpered clutching his leg. This confirmed Races fear, the boy dropped next to his fallen friend. It was hard to feel useful when you were blind. This was really the only time since he lost his vision he wished he could see. 

“It’s okay Charlie..your okay.” Race said his voice full of panick. “Where do the bullet hit you?” 

“My Knee! Race it hurts!” At first he thought that the butcher had terrible aim, but then it hit him, he’d done this to cause permanent damage to Charlie. 

“You’ll be okay, I’m sure it isn’t that bad...” Race felt around for his Paper bag eventually his hand came into contact with it. He riped of a piece applying pressure to the wound. He could feel the blood seeping through the material on his right knee. He didn’t need eyes to know this was bad. A young lady Race assumed with a sweet soft voice placed a hand on the blind boys shoulder.

”I’ve called an ambulance for your brother okay?” 

“Thanks you miss..” his white clouded orbs full of fear for Charlie, he was only 10. 

“Sir would you like me to stay with you till they get here? I have a first aid kit in my bag, it might be able to keep clean until they get here to prevent infection. I’m a nurse. I promise I know what I’m doing.” Race nodded slowly backing away removing the rag from Charlie’s knee. She cut away his trouser leg a pulled a face at the sight. The wound on the leg was already beginning to become infected. “Charlie is it?” She asked the boy who just nodded. “Alright Charlie, this is going to hurt okay? It’s only temporary until we get you to the hospital okay?” Race was astounded at the kindness she spoke to Charlie, people hardly ever spoke kindly to them, they were the lowest of the low rank wise. 

The mysterious women applied something to Charlie’s leg, that made him scream and cry even louder than before. Race kept telling himself she knew what she was doing. “You’re doing so well.” She cooed to the boy. “Just a little more okay? Just hold on.” By now a crowd had gathered larger than before. Race knew this down to the loud murmuring only caused by a crowd. She began to wrap his leg in thick white bandages which quickly turned crimson. By the time she was done the ambulance finally showed. 

“Katherine?” One of the paramedics called “Get him onto the stretcher nice and easier, immobilise that leg of his.” She ordered before turning her attention back to Katherine. “It’s your day off?”

”I know, I couldn’t leave him there though. I always have a first aid kit in me though. From the way it looks I don’t think he’ll be able to use that leg aagain..” Katherine whispered to the paramedic. The paramedic turned her head in the direction of the boy crying and screaming in pain. 

“Poor kid..”

”Not to mention his brothers blind.” She gestured to the boy whose sightless eyes were confused and full of concern. “They couldn’t even pay for him to have surgery to correct his vision. I don’t know how they’re meant to pay for his hospital bills..” Katherine said sadly.

”we’ll figure something.” The paramedic assured. “Kid are you coming with us?” She asked the blind boy getting a glimps at his clouded eyes.

”Yeah...” the paramedic guided him into the back of the ambulance. “Do you have anyone we could contact.”

”The lodge. Ask for Jack Kelly, we’re orphans he’s the one who really looks after us.” The paramedic nodded in understanding getting a fellow paramedic to call the number whilst she stayed in the back with Charlie and Race. Charlie was now drugged up on pain medication he was much calmer and sleepier. “We’s were only trying to make money...and he shot him..” Race whispered.

”Some people are just cruel...how did you loose your sight Kid?”

”Gluacoma. It was genetic in my family. I was just unfortunate to get it at 15. Mes sight only completely went about a month ago. The day before my 16th birthday I woke up and I was blind..” he shrugged. 

Charlie was taken into the hospital to get checked over and stabilised Race was instructed to wait in the waiting room. It wasn’t long beige Jack and Davey showed up. 

“Race my god! What happened?” Raven exclaimed startling the boy. 

“Wes just tryna sell some papes and this guys shorted him for being. Outside his shop. I don’t think it’s good..” Race frowned. “Charlie and I did manage this though. The kids a pretty great actor..” Jack took the bag and counted the money. 

“Theres $40 in here.” Jack said in disbelief. 

“Charlie Morris?” The Doctor called. 

“Yes? How is he?” Jack asked desperately.

”Follow me.” The three of them followed behind the doctor. A very tired 10 year old lie in the hospital bed his knee freshly wrapped and propped on a pillow. “I figured it would be best to talk to you all about this together. The bullet had shattered his knee beyond repair. His leg is badly mangled. Now in this case I’d suggest above knee Amput-“

”NO!” Charlie exclaimed before the doctor had a chance to finish. “Youse not taking mes leg!”

“Or, we can try a fuse the leg back together. However if that doesn’t work amputation will be the only way forward.” Jack could see in Charlie’s eyes he didn’t want to loose his leg. 

They took him in to start the fusion surgery however, the damage was a lot worse than suspected. The bullet had nearly shattered the leg up to the hip bone. There was no fixing this. The boys leg would be useless dead weight he’d have to drag around. The doctor came out mid surgery to speak to the three boys.

”There’s nothing we can do. His leg is severely shattered beyond compare. To even attempt the fusion would cause his leg to stiffen up and he’d been in constant pain his leg would be unusable. A dead weight. Now we can’t perform this with out consent but we need to amputate his leg.” The three boys looked heart broken. Davey, being the oldest sighed all the paperwork regarding the procedure. A few hours later it had been done.

The leg had been so serverly damaged that the entire thing had to be removed from the hip. Not even a nub remain to attach a prosthetic too when he healed. When Charlie woke up he was going to be defastated...

**Author's Note:**

> I have people in my family with glaucoma however I know this isn’t exactly the way it works but I’ve never been completely certain.


End file.
